


[ART]: The Pendragon (Feather to Leather remix)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, BAMF Arthur, Dark Arthur, Dragon Arthur, Gen, Remix, half-dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best described as a smug looking BAMF!Dragon!Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART]: The Pendragon (Feather to Leather remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur With Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193051) by Narlth. 
  * Inspired by [Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747607) by [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth). 



> For Narlth: I knew right away when I got your name that I wanted to do a remix of your winged!Arthur. I had a little hiccup when it wasn't listed in your AO3 list and I had to do a little digging and asking around to make sure you were okay with it being remixed. Rather than a redraw, I really wanted to mix this one up and give Arthur dragon wings rather than feathered wings. I had to keep that wonderful knowing smile you gave him though - fantastic!
> 
> Thanks to Altocello and Alby_Mangroves for the beta work!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> [ON TUMBLR](http://amphigoury-art.tumblr.com/post/144735068541/the-pendragon-feather-to-leather-remix-for)
> 
>  
> 
> **[ON deviantART](http://amphigoury.deviantart.com/art/The-Pendragon-Feather-to-Leather-remix-610467324) **

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [ON TUMBLR ](http://amphigoury-art.tumblr.com/post/144735068541/the-pendragon-feather-to-leather-remix-for)   
>    
>  **[ON deviantART](http://amphigoury.deviantart.com/art/The-Pendragon-Feather-to-Leather-remix-610467324) **


End file.
